Digimon Adventure 03: The Legacy Continues
by Chosen child of loyalty
Summary: The legacy of the Chosen Children ended with BelialVamdemon. Now all the chosen children have moved ahead in their lives. When trouble arises for the digimon world, will their children be able to continue their legacy? Read and discover!


**A/N: Okay this is my first fanfiction and is going to be a next generation one. The first chapter will be Takeru narrating.**

**Prologue**

_25 years have passed since the defeat of BelialVamdemon and the Chosen Children being simply the 12 of us again. Things sure have changed for all of us. I am married to my childhood sweetheart Hikari Yagami and have two kids who mean the world to me. I have become a professional basketball player and as a side profession, I am also a novelist writing about our adventures in the digital world. Hikari's dream of becoming a kindergarden teacher has come true and she works in the local school. _

_As if our small family isn't enough, my older brother Yamato is married to Sora it was something I never saw coming but I am happy for him since Sora sure changed his world for the better since I remember there was a time when he didn't used to let anyone in. _

_Anyhow, my brother and Sora have one daughter and currently Sora is pregnant again with their second child. Sora is the owner of a large flower business I guess we can say it runs in her family with the flower shop thing, except her flower business is famous internationally which is pretty good, I suppose. My brother Yamato has gone quite high up with his band making world-wide famous albums for his music, but as many people have said he is probably the most down-to-earth musician ever. I've got to hand it to him, that sure is true since my brother never let fame get to his head._

_Now I bet you're wandering what happened with our leader, Taichi since he held some feelings for Sora. Don't worry, he's happily married to our computer nerd Koushiro. Koushiro helped him a lot after Onii-san and Sora got together and in that process they fell in love and now have three little kids, their youngest being only the age of 3. Taichi became a professional soccer coach while Koushiro began his own computer business._

_Jyou and Mimi are also married with two little kids. Mimi is a fashion designer and a very good one at that, while Jyou has become the digital world's first ever doctor, I'm glad he managed to make his dreams come true. Daisuke and Ken are married as well, I was both surprised and happy when this happened, one because they both were always perfect for each other and had always supported one another in everything and secondly I always knew they were inseperable. Daisuke owns a noodle cart while Ken has become a research scientist. Both frequently participate in soccer competitions together when they come up and I gotta admit they sure make an amazing duo._

_They have two kids as well, their oldest is good friends with our oldest as well which is pretty nice to know. Lastly, Iori-kun and Miyako-san also got married. I really never saw that coming which is odd considering Iori-kun is my Jogress Partner but I'm happy for him, I always knew he had feelings for Miyako since he told me that. They have one son and are very content with that for the moment._

_Now, you will here something I bet you never expected. We found out that our digimon can actually mate and have kids like we can, weird huh? I know I was surprised too but I found out that our digimon are fertile. We found out that thanks to V-mon and Tailmon having their sweet little son Dracenmon he was so cute when he was just his baby form Chibumon. V-mon and Tailmon have two kids, I never expected those two to get together due to the fact that they weren't very expressive of their feelings but I'm happy for them even if I felt bad for my digimon, Patamon who always had feelings for Tailmon and he was so upset that he wanted to break the couple apart but luckily we managed to talk the little guy out of it. All our digimon are married with families of their own as well, so basically despite all the time that has passed, all of us are closer than ever. _


End file.
